1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Purposes of a display device have been diversified. Also, since the display device has a thin thickness and is lightweight, the range of usage of the display device has been gradually widened. As the display device is utilized variously, design purposes of the display device such as reduction in the area of a non-display area have been diversified.